Aufstieg der Seuche
by Lordkane
Summary: Die Erlebnisse des 44.Vecolanischen Regiments der Imperialen Armee im 41.Jahrtausend.


Prolog

Vor dreißig Jahren

Volan entsicherte sein Lasergewehr als plötzlich schreie zu hören waren. Es sind die der Tariskanern, einigen Verräterregimentern der Imperialen Armee, die sich Nurgle, dem Seuchengott des Chaos angeschlossen hatten. Ihre Heimat wurde schon lange vom Chaos korrumpiert, doch bis jetzt hatte das Imperium keine Chance den Planeten einem Exterminatus zu unterziehen.

Die Häretiker stürmten den Hügel mit Panzern auf dem sich Volan und seine Kameraden befanden. Ohne zu zögern befahl der Kommandant das Feuer zu eröffnen und mehr als hundert Imperiale Soldaten feuerten Gleichzeitig ihre Waffen ab. Ehe sich Volan und die anderen Soldaten umsahen wurden sie von den Truppen des Chaos überrannt. Der noch junge Soldat spürte einen stechenden Schmerz auf seiner Brust. Er wurde angeschossen und fiel in ohnmächtig. Niemand bemerkte seine „Abwesendheit", da sich die restlichen Soldaten im Nahkampf befanden. Die kämpfe waren recht Blutig und die meisten von Volans Freunden fielen dem Feuer der Verräter zum Opfer. Die Tariskaner gewannen das Gefecht und alle Imperialen Soldaten starben, bis auf den jungen Vecolaner, den seine Feinde für tot hielten.

Einige Zeit verging und Volan erwachte langsam aus seinem Schlaf. Als er seine Augen langsam öffnete sah er eine Riesige gestalt. Volan fürchtete sich vor dem Riesen und dieser Sprach: „Fürchte dich nicht Imperialer Soldat, ich bin ein Freund." Volan glaubte ihm nicht, warum sollte solch eine Gestalt sein Freund sein? „Mein Name ist Bruder Alcaro, ich bin vom Orden der Imperial Fist." Langsam erkannte er, wer diese Person war, der Riese in Gelber Rüstung war ein Space Marine. Alcaro erklärte ihm, das er der einzige überlebende sei. „Die Ketzer haben dein Regiment vernichtet, wir konnten nicht Rechtzeitig hier sein um dies zu verhindern aber Sie konnten von uns geschlagen werden, bevor Sie den Planeten Korrumpieren konnten. Nun bist du in Sicherheit, unser Apotecarius wird sich um deine Wunden kümmern."

Volan fiel ein Stein vom Herz, der Apotecarius verbannt seinen Brustkorp und gab ihm eine Substanz die seinen Körper in kürzester Zeit entspannte und die Heilung der Wunde beschleunigte. Der Space Marine nahm seinen Helm ab und Volan erkannte das die „Engel des Todes" nicht die „Bestien" waren, wie es ihm und seinen Kameraden eingetrichtert wurde. „Bruder Alcaro?" fragte Volan den Space Marine. „Ihr seit nicht die Bestien in Eisenrüstungen wie man uns auf Vecolan V beibrachte?" Der Space Marine schmunzelte und meinte: „Nur für die Bösen, nur für die!" Volan begann an dem zu zweifeln was man ihm in seiner Kindheit und der Ausbildung beigebracht hatte. „Wir Space Marines sind da um die Menschen zu beschützen, nicht um ihnen Angst einzujagen, wie es das Adeptus Terra versucht euch einzureden." Alcaro erkärte ihm was Space Marines waren, wer der Imperator wirklich ist und so wandelte sich Volans glauben an die Menschheit. „Manchmal versuchen die Vertreter des Imperators uns mit den Chaos Space Marines zu vergleichen und mit dennen haben wir wirklich nichts gemeinsam!" Alcaro klang wütend, er möchte es überhaupt nicht als Monster oder als jemand dargestellt oder verglichen zu werden der Frauen und Kindern Angst einjagt oder sie gar umbringt. „Die meisten Orden von uns sollten wirklich den Mut der Space Wolves besitzen!"

Volan wusste was der Space Marine damit meinte, als er die Space Wolves erwähnte. Lorgan Grimnar, der Amtierende Anführer des Ordens hatte auf das schärfste protestiert, als das Adeptus Terra die gesamte Bevölkerung Armageddons in Lager sperren ließ, da sie angeblich vom Chaos befallen seien. Unter Grimnar führte der Orden auch schon vermehrt offene Kriege gegen die Imperiale Armee, um in ihren Worten „Menschenrechte durchzusetzen". Der Senat von Terra oder die Inquisition wagen es jedoch nicht die Space Wolves _Hereticus_ zu erklären, da sie Ihre Wut und die der anderen Orden fürchten. Noch dazu würde der Imperator seinen Söhnen beistehen. Das währe sicher interessant, wenn das Adeptus Terra Krieg gegen das Adeptus Astartes führen müsste, weil einer der Loyalsten Orden zum Verräter erklärt wurde und jeder wusste, was die Space Wolves für die Menschheit leisteten.

Im selben Augenblick tauchte ein Tariskaner auf, der versuchte den Space Marine niederzustrecken. Alcaro, der als Space Marine gute Reflexe besaß, bemerkte es, nahm seinen Bolter und erschoss den Ketzer. „Wir sollten von hier verschwinden." sagte Alcaro zu Volan und streckte ihm die Hand aus. Voland nahm die Hand und der Space Marine brachte ihn zurück auf die Beine. „Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch." Sprach er, Alcaro wirkte nicht mehr so riesig wie bisher. Volan fühlte ein starkes Gefühl von Sicherheit. Die Space Marines versicherten Volan, das sie ihn nach Hause bringen würden, da der Captain ihrer Kompanie etwas mit dem Gouverneur von Vecolan V zu besprechen hatte.

Volan wusste das ihm an Bord des Schiffes nicht passieren konnte, Space Marines töten nicht einfach irgendeinen Menschen. Er konnte sich sicher sein das er heil zuhause ankommen würde und das, was er gerade Erlebte sehr spannend war.


End file.
